The Hours
by Futilement moi
Summary: OS - "Nous mourons comme s'éteignent les étoiles. Sans cris, ni larmes."


_Un One Shot totalement imprévu, centré sur deux personnages que j'aime lire mais que je n'avais encore jamais osé écrire. Largement inspiré de **Virginia Woolf** et du film **The Hours**, ce texte est le fruit d'une insomnie un dimanche soir... Un mélange de mes lectures et émotions du moment. Pas de fil directeur, pas de trame définie... mais j'aimerais votre avis. _

_(La citation de fin est extraite du film The Hours, je trouvais qu'elle rendait bien mieux en anglais..) _

_A lire en écoutant le titre "**The Hours" de Philip Glass**. __Une douce folie sur fond musical, au rythme de l'horloge.  
_

* * *

_**« THE HOURS. » **_

Elle a laissé ses doigt glisser sur les touches. Simple habitude, une façon comme une autre de se protéger du monde. De se protéger de nous, aussi.

Le piano rendait des notes vibrantes qui m'arrachaient le cœur. L'abîme qu'elle ouvrait de ses mains plus blanches que les touches, cet abîme finirait par nous entraîner un jour. Elle le savait, mais elle ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et je ne le lui aurais jamais demandé.

Pour ne pas être enchaîné, Prométhée se jetterait au gouffre.

Elle jouait, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres crispées en une moue inquiète. Elle était si belle, et elle avait si peur. Je le voyais bien, moi. Ses doigts tremblants, sa respiration désordonnée. Fragile, au beau milieu d'une tempête contre laquelle elle ne pouvait rien. J'aurais voulu l'en protéger. Voir renaître un sourire sur son visage. Mais je n'étais capable que de recracher cette acre fumée pour meubler nos silences, quand son piano n'y suffisait plus. On n'avait jamais demandé à un Serpentard d'être courageux. Et les secondes s'égrènent, forment des minutes, des heures. Le temps s'écoule lentement, au rythme de la musique. Parfois, si elle le veut, le temps s'accélère. Comme un cheval fou le piano s'emballe et les tourbillons de l'horloge s'affolent.

Et elle joue, encore. Elle monologue à travers ces notes que je déteste de trop les comprendre. Moi je sais ce qu'elles racontent, ces notes. La mort, le sang et les nuits sans sommeil. Ses mélodies écrivent en noir et blanc le prénom des morts et des disparus. Celui d'Harry aussi.

Parfois, elle s'arrête, me regarde. Elle tremble, et ses yeux chocolats semblent se perdre loin, très loin de nous, ou de ce qu'il en reste. Dans ce huis clos malsain, seules ses notes sont encore capables de s'échapper. De nous échapper. Et la pluie qui tambourine aux carreaux semble vouloir étouffer ses mélodies. Le ciel pleure les larmes qu'Hermione n'est plus capable de verser.

L'atmosphère de cette pièce nous étouffe, mais jamais nous n'ouvrons les fenêtres. Nous nous complaisons dans cette morbide claustrophobie, qui n'égale pourtant pas notre peur du monde extérieur. La fumée de mes trop nombreuses cigarettes obscurcit l'air. Ou bien est-ce le fait de ses notes qui s'accumulent, heures après heures ?

"_Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un devrait avoir à mourir ?" _Je n'ai pas encore réussi à répondre à cette question. Alors elle est retournée à son piano. Les mots que nous ne savons plus prononcer sont écrits dans la musique. Elle parle, elle ne se tait jamais. On m'a dit qu'écrire c'était hurler en silence. Hermione, elle, hurle en musique. Moi je me tais, et chacun de mes silences trouve son écho dans les larmes du piano.

Dehors, il fait nuit pour toujours. Et je suis le seul à le savoir. Le soleil ne se lève plus depuis qu'Hermione ne sait plus sourire. Le temps a implosé. Et les heures sonnent, encore. Est-ce que la guerre a eu raison de nous ? La trotteuse semblait s'emballer au rythme des battements de mon cœur. Le temps n'existe plus, le passé n'est qu'un leurre et le futur est déjà notre présent. Est-ce cela devenir fou ?

Bach et Chopin m'envahissent encore et la cigarette que je laisse s'écraser au sol laisse une marque noire au pieds du lit. A bout de souffle, je contemple le vide. Notre propre néant, mon Amour. Je croyais que nous mourrions ici, dans ces draps salis d'amour et de larmes. Je me suis trompé, encore une fois. Écorces vides, nous luttons encore contre le vent. L'instinct de survie est une chose étonnante. Poupée de chiffon, elle se consume lentement. Victime d'elle-même à chaque heure du jour. De ce jour qui n'en finit pas. Et les heures sonnent, et je n'attendais qu'une chose : que la dernière sonne enfin. Mais le temps se joue de nous, encore et toujours. Nous avons trop vécu pour mourir si facilement.

Dans tes notes, ce sont leurs visages que je vois danser. Où qu'on aille, ils sont là. Tous ces fantômes… tous ces fantômes se rassemblent autour de tes mains qui battent la mesure. Il y a Potter et Weasley bien sûr. Même morts, il faut qu'ils viennent m'emmerder. Mais toi, ils te font sourire à moitié, alors je ne dis rien. Il y a la sœur de Weasley aussi, et puis ma Pansy. Ils tournent autour de nous, ils rient si forts, si forts. Et le piano s'emballe à nouveau. Cesse. Et les rires disparaissent.

Mais ils reviennent, toujours. Parfois, lorsque tu joues du bout des doigts, c'est ma mère qui apparaît. Son visage hautain est couvert d'ecchymose, et le sang poisse ses habits. Tu cesses de jouer lorsque tu sens que je vais craquer. Douce torture musicale. Trop faibles pour vivre, trop lâches pour mourir.

La vie nous brûle encore, et la Mort se moque de nous. Elle est blême, fière et droite au piano. Mes cigarettes m'écoeurent. Sur ses joues amaigries, de lourdes et noires cernes semblent écrire la fin proche. Cette fin qui se dérobe, encore. Sur la table, deux tasses de café nous attendent. Lorsque nous voudrons les boire, elles seront déjà froides.

J'aimerais parler, mais les mots restent bloqués au fond de moi. Je vois danser au fond de son regard cette lueur que je n'ose affronter. La folie de l'absence. L'horloge sonne trois coups. J'étais persuadé qu'il était sept heures. La mélodie a changé, c'est Weasley qu'elle joue maintenant. Le son de son rire éclate soudainement. Un rire d'enfant, pur, innocent. Je n'ai pas levé les yeux qu'elle s'est tu à nouveau. Je les vois, les flammes du passé qui l'entourent et la brûle. Elles me chatouillent les paumes alors que je pose mes mains sur ses épaules diaphane. Ses mains abandonnent le piano et s'agrippent à moi. Je suis le phare dans la tempête. Ses lèvres trouvent les miennes et je ferme les yeux.

C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. La Guerre a tout détruit. Massacré des familles, détruit des quartiers entier, brisé des vies et des réputations. La Guerre a tout balayé sur son passage, mais elle ne nous a pas enlevé notre Amour. Enfin je crois. Je veux y croire. M'y accrocher, à cette dernière certitude instable. La seule qui nous rattache encore à la vie.

Cette vie que nous avons tant aimé. Nous lui avons arraché tout plaisir, tout sourire. Profité de chaque seconde pendant des mois. Pour arriver à la fin sans remords ni regrets. Il ne nous reste que l'enveloppe vide et transparente d'une vie déjà perdue. La Guerre nous a tout pris, jusqu'à tes larmes. Jusqu'à ma morgue. Jusqu'à ta raison. Mais pas la Vie.

Moi, je voudrais t'aimer, te le crier, meubler ces silences par mon amour. Mais à trop s'aimer on se détruit. Et nous sommes déjà tant brisés. Pauvres poupées disloquées. Jouets cassés, qui s'entêtent pourtant. Le manège tourne, jamais ne cesse la farandole. Tant que y a de la vie y a de l'espoir. De l'espoir. Mais de l'espoir pour quoi ?

Un dernier baiser. Une dernière danse. Un dernier sourire. Une dernière cigarette. Une dernière note. La dernière heure.

Les choses sont mortes, et nous on crèvera aussi. Mais en douceur, tout doucement. Sans cris ni larmes, on s'éteindra comme s'éteignent les étoiles. Alors viendra le noir. La douceur sombre et silencieuse nous entourera, enfin. Et on pourra dormir. Dormir sans cauchemars, dormir sans que tu ne te réveilles, un cri sur les lèvres et des larmes bloquées au fond de tes prunelles chocolats.

Les heures sonnent et le temps s'écrit encore dans ta musique. Derrière nos rideaux de velours c'est la nuit pour toujours. La Guerre nous a tout pris. Brisés, cassés, tués. A demi morts nous vivons encore, au terrible rythme de tes notes sans harmonie ni logique. Tu étais prédestinée. Ne portes-tu pas le nom d'une héroïne tragique ? Serai-je ton Oreste, ai-je déjà succombé à la folie d'un amour refusé ? Racine a peut être écrit sa pièce pour nous. Pour tes yeux chocolats où ont dansé tant de lumières autrefois. Pour mes prunelles d'orages qui ont perdu l'éclair fugace que ton sourire y avait allumé.

La lumière n'existe plus, l'horloge sonne douze coups.

Un jour je me réveillerai, et ce sera le silence. Tu seras là, assise à ton piano, les yeux fermés, un doux sourire sur tes lèvres. Libre, enfin. Et le rideau tombera sur cette pièce absurde et sans fin. Alors, je pourrai mourir. Dernier protagoniste d'une pièce depuis longtemps achevée. Dernier d'une longue liste de héros, tous froids et blême au fond de leur tombeau.

Nous mourons comme s'éteignent les étoiles. Tout doucement, sans cris ni larmes.

* * *

_« To look life in the face, always, to look life in the face and to know it for what it is. At last, to know it, to love it for what it is, and then, to put it away. Always the years between us, always the years. Always the love. ALWAYS THE HOURS.. » _

_

* * *

_

Une réaction ? :) _  
_


End file.
